


There're things that I have done (You never should ever know)

by bennybentacles



Series: bad things happen bingo [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves Lives, Ben Hargreeves-centric, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Dark Ben Hargreeves, Dark Klaus Hargreeves, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, They/Them Pronouns for Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybentacles/pseuds/bennybentacles
Summary: Gods resided beneath his skin and blood dripped from his lips, his offering for all of Them//prompt filled: to serve man/ cannibalism
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: bad things happen bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913851
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	There're things that I have done (You never should ever know)

**Author's Note:**

> before you proceed please make sure you have read the tags bc this is rough. and i know that klaus uses they/them but in this story he also uses the term brother do yeah dont attack me. this has graphic description of cannibalism so beware. read safely!

his monsters are always hungry. his days went by in a blur with his stomach cramping in pain, nights passed by with him writhing in bed, his stomach begging for something, for everything, for anything. he spent years trying to fill the never ending pain that he feels, try to fill the void that seemed to permanently reside in his stomach, feeling empty despite being full of entities

he remembers the first time something other than his tentacles came out of his portal. it was an old God, stepping out and trapped by the endless chain that seemed to be attached to His ankles and he remembers how it devoured the criminals that was unfortunate enough to meet Him, he remembers His murmurs, echoing throughout his mind, muttering old prayers to languages long dead and forgotten yet he knew what it said nevertheless, _let me heal your never ending pains_. He then bit into the man clasped between His hands, and he had never knew his stomach would feel full. 

the old God never stepped out again yet more kept coming out. a headless horse with way too many teeth bared that seemed to taunt hin before it bit into poor, unfortunate souls that dared cross paths with him. a nun with no face that glowed as she swallowed a man head to toe in one bite, leaving no evidence of her gruesome act and only he can hear the prayers that she mutters afterwards. 

hunger felt like a distant memory when monsters after monsters after monsters went out of his body, getting their fills before resting back inside him, making him a vessel worth living in. he was twelve with his eyes glassy, watching as a hooded figure gnaw on carcasses, its white cloak bloodied long ago. he was fifteen and a black shadow loomed over a cluster of criminals and when it retreated back to his body, it left a painted picture in the art gallery. he was thirteen and his tentacles ripped robbers into pieces and threw it inside him, feeding celestial bodies that resided him

he was seventeen and he was about to die. nobody stepped out of his portal in days and food wasn't enough, it never were after he had started running on human flesh. he was about to die and no matter how much he coaxed old gods and sirens out of him, they never answered to his call. he can't die, he doesn't want to die, he hopes he never dies. 

he was seventeen and he knocked on his brothers door, feet shifting as his eyes changed direction every few seconds. he was going to die. his brother answered the door, eyes reflecting dead people and he smirks and his brothers grins too sharp, too cold, too crazy before their hands gestures inside their room.

 _i need to live_ , he had said. his brother asked _how_ , and he told him what he knew. his brother smiled and it was deranged and he can't help but to grin back, eyes already glinting dangerously. he was going to live, his brother wouldn't let him die

it was easy, way too easy. the world became their playground, with his brother pointing him to people who doesn't deserve to live. _they had killed people and they deserve to die,_ his brother claimed and he peered on a man lurking in the dark. _enjoy yourself,_ and his brother walked away, away from the mess, away from what he is about to do

the first time was the hardest, like how it was hard to watch the old God feast upon the criminals yet it had become easier as more of them did it. he stabbed and stabbed and stabbed until the man came tumbling down, stopped fighting and he bit and chewed and swallowed and bit again, eyes stinging with tears as he took his fill, never stopping until there is nothing but bones and his brother came sauntering in, glancing once at him before grinning too sharp, too cold, too crazy before they bagged up the man, or what was once a man

bones were buried on a graveyard and rain came pouring down the sky, washing off any trace of their morbid deed, old Gods thanking him for what he gave. 

he didn't die, he lived and didn't die, the old God never devoured him. he continued to live, stalking throughout the city with his brother, already out of their mind who talked to souls and grinned too sharp, too cold, too crazy before they sold another poor, unfortunate soul to their brother, who then would either let entities and cloaked figures feast upon or he would do it himself, bite down the flesh and swallow, easing the hunger that became a distant memory.

he was eighteen and he ran away with his brother, both of them sneaking off in the middle of the night and never returning. nights became an adventure, of his brother telling him who gets to live and who needs to die, and he feasted upon the sinners, eating up their sins and letting blood cling into his skins. the Gods thank him for his sacrifices, making rain pelt down the streets and wash away any evidence that can be used against them

his brother then told tales of people in the sea, of men who dropped women off the ships and letting them sink, never to be seen again. his brother whispered about men who snatched little kids and shoved them into boxes to be shipped across countries, to people who would then make them into what their father had made them, soldiers made to fight a battle that was already lost. he listed as his brother told him about boys who got tied down to rocks and thrown off the cliffs by men who thought that they weren't worth of the lives they had because they liked boys too.

and to the sea they went, when the land has lost its predators and criminals thinned out. his brother pointed him to men with big arms and twice his size who pushes girls off the boats and he had let cloaked figures and nuns and headless horses take them, make them suffer. his brother had shown him a place full of people who made money off the kids that they took away from loving families and he had feasted upon them, bathed in the blood that spurted from their bodies while his brother watched with eyes that glinted madly. 

his brother had snuck him into ships that men sailed in, and he had watched as a little girl step out of his portal and screamed, her shrill voice driving the sailors mad and he only watched as the little girl grin. her lips stretched out until the ends reached her ears and she never stopped until the whole deck was covered in blood.

his brother then whispered into his ears about the forests and the mountains filled with people who lured in girls who are too naive, young and gullible. his brother told him about how people hid bodies behind the trees, making their crimes rot unseen. his brother whispered about how souls told them about their bodies, rotting and buried underneath the ground, and how they want revenge. his brother clasped cold hands against his own burning one and grinned too sharp, too cold, too crazy as they spoke about how easy it would be to lure these people into the woods

 _you're a pretty boy_ , his brother had said. _i'm also pretty_ , his brother added, eyes that reflected unseen souls looking at the mirror. _it would be an easy job for us_ , his brother promised. _easier than the sea_ , and so they went to the forest.

his brother is pretty, prettier than him and it was way too easy. his brother acted stupid, young and naive and smiled sweetly, as if they don't know what these people would do to them and the moment his brother entered the wood, walked deep into it their grin became too sharp, too cold, too crazy and then he pounced, a stolen knife in his hands and he bit and swallowed and they buried bones, letting them rot besides their own victim, their crimes rotting unseen. 

he is pretty too, and he had acted as if he can't understand what people were trying to say, forced his eyes to look as if he doesn't know a thing. people bought his act and he can only grin sharply before he sank his teeth on people, swallowing and gulping down blood while his brother looked above, cloud already dark and heavy with the upcoming storm, old Gods expressing Their gratitude for what he is doing, making the grounds soft and easier to dig a grave for the bones that would be left behind.

his brother told him about the crimes that their brother stopped back home, about how crimes started again when they left town and he listened as his brother told him to come home, take out sinners once more. _he won't be able to punish everyone_ , his brother said. _he doesn't know how to make sinners pay_ , his brother added, their voice dropping down as they leaned in. _i'm sure the old Gods would want to eat robbers and petty criminals again,_ and inside him He agreed, dead languages echoing inside his head.

his brother watched as the old God stepped out once more, His ankles still bound with golden chains despite the years that passed by and they let Him feast upon criminals, eyes fixed on the blood that dripped down His lips. he can only watch as his brother sauntered towards Him, hands gently holding His chin before closing the gap between them, tongue licking the blood away from His lips.

his brother grinned too sharp, too cold , too crazy with their teeth bloody as they buried bones on abandoned graveyards. _He doesn't kiss very good,_ his brother admits after they flattened the soil below them, burying the only evidence left of their deeds and he listened how his brother told him that the cloaked figure was their favorite entity, telling him about how good it feels to be pleasured in the middle of a bloody warehouse with blood pooled beneath them, their hands gripping on the carcass above them. 

_who do you prefer,_ his brother asked and he smirks. _the reaper_ , he admits and his brother grins too sharp. too cold, too crazy as he told them how good it felt when he laid on the wet dock, hands scrambling to grip on the floorboard as the reaper closed its hands on his throat, bodied strewn besides them, some of them already washed off in the sea like how these people let women get snatched by the harsh waves, crushing their frail bodies

 _our father is dead_ , his brother told him one night, with both of them soaked in blood hidden in the shadows with only the moon witnessing what they had done. his brother looked at him and he looked back at his brother, entities within him thrumming in pleasure. _our father is dead_ , he had repeated and his brother grinned too sharp, too cold, too crazy and he can only smirk back.

he may have to bite and swallow down flesh to live but his brother isn't any better. while he was feasting upon the flesh of the sinners his brother took away their souls, all putrid, dark and malevolent, fueling them throughout their voyage. his brother held souls between their palms and kissed away their humanities , their eyes glinting. 

_what are we waiting for_ , his brother asked as the rain washed down the blood from their skins. _you have a feast waiting for you_ ,together he and his brother walked back towards their home. walking the streets that became their playground once more, his steps light as the Gods inside him thrummed in anticipation, waiting for his own father's flesh. 

**Author's Note:**

> did i write this so i can have an excuse to make ben alive? yes. did i write this so that i can just write about ben and klaus going down to old gods? also yes
> 
> title from This Is How I Disappear by My Chemical Romance if you are curious 
> 
> let me know what you think. im @bennybentacles on tumblr


End file.
